Waiting
by Chini VAN
Summary: Dua kali dia membuatmu menunggu. Dua kali pula dia membuatmu kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap memaafkannya, bukan? / "Hn itu apa, Sasuke?" / "Ck, cerewet!" / "UCHIHA SASUKE!" / AU. DLDR. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine**

**Warning : AU, OoC, Typo(s), RnR, DLDR, Cerita** **Ini hanyalah karangan fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide cerita, saya mohon maaf.**

**Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

**Enjoy it!**

Drrt... drrt... drrt...

Terasa getar ponsel di saku seragam seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini tengah merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Segera tangan mungilnya mengambil ponsel tersebut dan kedua matanya yang sewarna batu emerald itu membaca kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut setelah sebelumnya melihat siapa nama si pengirim pesan.

'Cepat ke atap!'

Sebuah kalimat perintah yang sangat jelas tertulis disana, seakan tidak bisa dibantah. Sedikit menyebalkan memang, tapi ia tidak kaget karena ia tahu memang begitulah sifat Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang telah mengiriminya pesan tersebut.  
>Tak butuh waktu lama, dengan sigap jari-jarinya kini menari menuliskan sebuah balasan untuk pesan yang baru saja ia terima.<p>

'Iya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kesana.'

Tak mau berlama-lama, kakinya segera melangkah menuju ke tempat dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menuggunya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia sempat sampai di depan pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Sakura!"

Dari arah belakang, terdengar sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan 'Ai' kanji di dahi menghampiri dirinya.

"Gaara? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, bisa kau bantu akau mengantarkan ini ke ruangan Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya pemuda yang barusaja ia panggil Gaara tersebut.

Dilihatnya tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Gaara. Sebenarnya Sakura agak ragu untuk membantu pemuda di depannya yang notabene menjabat sebagai ketua di kelasnya. Bukan karena ia malas atau apapun, tapi karena ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Namun, ia juga memikirkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang tidak dapat ia abaikan, jadi mau tidak mau Sakura pun menerima permintaan Gaara.

"Baiklah," jawabnya kemudian. Diterimanya beberapa buku yang Gaara sodorkan padanya.

Alhasil, kini Sakura dan Gaara berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Ck."

Berkali-kali terdengar decakan kesal dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Berkali-kali pula mata obsidiannya melihat ponsel yang ada di genggamannya, hanya sekedar melihat jam atau mengecek pesan.

Kesabarannya mulai habis, tatkala seseorang yang tengah ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menunggu sendirian di atap sekolah―tempat favoritnya. Ia memang sering datang kemari saat bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Menurutnya, atap merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai. Lagipula, ia juga tidak terlalu suka keramaian.

Menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut kulit wajahnya dan menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya. Sasuke sangat menyukai suasana seperti sekarang ini, begitu menenangkan.

Cklek! Krieet...

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang. Mata obsidian Sasuke yang semula tertutup, perlahan kembali terbuka.

"Sasuke!" Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut, tapi ia enggan untuk sekedar menatap bahkan melirik si empunya suara.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sepunggung berlari menghampirinya dan tanpa meminta persetujuan, gadis tersebut langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda Uchiha yang kini tengah memasang wajah datar andalannya, masih tidak peduli pada gadis disampingnya.

"Ne, Sasuke? Maaf aku terlambat. Kau tidak marah kan?" tanya gadis disebelahnya ragu-ragu.

'Tentu saja marah, bodoh! Kau pikir menunggu itu kegiatan yang menyenangkan?' Ingin rasanya ia berkata seperti itu, tapi ia enggan. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, walau dalam hati ia merasa sangat kesal.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan…" jelas Sakura―gadis tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit penasaran. Ia bertanya-tanya, urusan penting apa yang bisa membuat seorang Haruno Sakura terlambat, sehingga membuatnya menunggu lama seperti tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin segera kemari, tapi Gaara meminta bantuanku untuk mengantar buku tugas ke ruangan Kurenai-_sensei._"

Ctak!

Perempatan muncul di dahi Uchiha Sasuke setelah mendengar nama Gaara meluncur dari bibir gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas. Jadi mana mungkin aku menolak. Lagipula aku tidak mau dicap sebagai wakil ketua kelas yang buruk. Jadi aku benar-benar minta maaf," jelas Sakura panjang lebar sambil memasang wajah memelasnya pada Sasuke.

Diliriknya wajah Sakura di sampingnya. Sedikit tak tega memang, tapi Sasuke kesal perihal alasan yang membuat Sakura terlambat.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman ambigu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke tanpa penjelasan lainnya. Tapi bagi Sakura, begitu saja sudah cukup.

Bungsu Uchiha di sampingnya ini memang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya sejak kecil. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang menurut Sakura ramah walau kadang berisik dan sedikit aneh.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan mereka berdua menjalin hubungan, tapi sifat Sasuke tidak berubah padanya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. Sakura sendiri bingung, alasan apa yang membuatnya bisa menyukai seorang Uchiha Sasuke si _misterious boy_. Mungkin dari wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan terkesan _cool_ dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Atau tatapan Sasuke yang bisa membuatnya terhipnotis. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang membuat Sakura berani menyatakan perasaannya sebulan yang lalu. Ia memang sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, tapi Sakura tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia mulai merasa menyukai pemuda itu.  
>Cinta tidak butuh alasan, bukan begitu?<p>

"Ah! Kau pasti sudah lapar. Ini, aku bawakan bekal makan siang sesuai janjiku," ucap Sakura. Diberikannya bekal makan siang yang telah ia bawa dari rumah kepada pemuda di sampingnya. "Hari ini berbeda lho… Aku tambahkan beberapa irisan tomat kesukaanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. Hal itu terbukti setelah Sasuke berhasil membuka penutup kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang ada di depannya. Di dalam kotak tersebut terlihat beberapa irisan tomat yang memenuhi isinya. Bahkan telur gulung yang dibuat Sakura pun tak luput dari tambahan tomat. Tidak lupa, Sakura juga menambahkan beberapa sayuran seperti brokoli dan wortel.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke mencapit telur gulung dan tomat yang tersaji di depannya menggunakan sumpit, kemudian memakannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Enak atau tidak?" tanya Sakura penasaran melihat Sasuke mulai mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"… "

"… "

"… "

"Sasuke?" Sakura mulai khawatir. Ia mulai merasa cemas masakan buatannya tidak sesuai dengan lidah pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn."

'Hanya itu?' batin Sakura. "Hn itu apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi lebih terkesan memaksa.

"Lumayan" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

Jujur saja Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa atas jawaban Sasuke yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Tapi setidaknya ia merasa senang sekaligus lega karena Sasuke mau memakan bekal buatannya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang kembali mencapit bekalnya dan memakannya. Melihat itu, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia dan Sasuke mulai menghabiskan bekalnya dengan tenang, walau terkadang diselingi dengan celotehan Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' dari Sasuke.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Terdengar derap langkah kaki di koridor sebuah sekolah. Dari kejauhan terlihat Sakura yang berlari terburu-buru. Kakinya terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi lantaran bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

Sakura terus berlari seakan dikejar oleh sesuatu, tapi untuk beberapa saat kecepatannya memelan tatkala kedua manik emeraldnya menemukan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke" ucap Sakura setelah sampai di depan orang yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Sakura masih terlihat mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat acara berlarinya. "Hari ini giliranku tugas piket, jadi aku harus melaksanakannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi tiba-tiba baterai ponselku habis" jelasnya lagi terlihat sudah sedikit tenang.

Hm, mungkin kali ini Sasuke bisa menerima alasan tersebut, lagipula kelasnya dan kelas Sakura berbeda, jadi ia kurang tahu kegiatan Sakura selama berada di kelas.

"Lalu setelah itu, aku dan Gaara harus blablabla… "

Ctak! Ctak! Dua perempatan kembali muncul.

'Lagi-lagi bocah Sabaku itu... ' geram Sasuke dalam hati. Padahal barusaja ia mau memaafkan kekasihnya tersebut, karena sudah dua kali membuatnya menunggu lama. Tapi nama Gaara kembali mengusik indra pendengarannya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu suka pada bocah Sabaku itu lantaran beberapa hari ini Sasuke sering tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang bersama kekasihnya. Cemburu, heh?

"Ayo pulang!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Hei, tunggu! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Teriakan Sakura tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Kakinya terus melangkah meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya dengan perasaan kesal.

Hening. Itulah atmospher yang kini menyelimuti sepasang sejoli yang tengah berjalan beriringan di sebuah jalan setapak yang pada bagian tepi jalannya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon sakura. Mulut keduanya terus terkunci tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Dengan perasaan yang agak ragu, sang gadis―Sakura melirik kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Dilihatnya Sasuke diam, tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa khawatir karena Sasuke―kekasihnya terus memasang wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang mata sejak mereka meninggalkan gerbang sekolah lima belas menit yang lalu. Sakuraa takut kekasihnya itu benar-benar marah padanya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, sekilas melirik ke arah gadis disampingnya itu. Terlihat raut menyesal disana.

"Ah begini saja. Sebagai permintaan maaf, besok akan kubuatkan bekal yang ekstra spesial untukmu. Aku janji! Bagaimana?" usul gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Memandang sejenak wajah ayu di depannya.

"Bukan itu."

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya Sakura tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat dirinya bisa kesal seperti ini. Tentu karena bocah Sabaku itu. Sasuke akui ia cemburu, tapi ia enggan mengatakannya pada Sakura. Gengsinya masih terlalu tinggi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura terdiam merasa bingung sekaligus penasaran. Ingin sekali ia bertanya maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Tapi menurutnya itu percuma saja, karena kekasihnya pasti akan tetap bungkam. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam.

"Hei Sasuke, tunggu! Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sakura mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dan langkah Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mau memaafkanku tidak?"

"Hn." Terdengar jawaban ambigu seperti biasa.

"Apa itu?"

"Iya," jawab Sasuke sarkatik.

"Benar?"

"Ck, cerewet!"

"Hehehe… " Bukannya marah karena dikatai cerewet, Sakura justru tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa lega karena Sasuke sudah memaafkannya. Kini Sakura berjalan mendahului kekasihnya. Bibirnya juga belum berhenti mengembangkan senyum lebar.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah gadis yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Ia terdiam sesaat. Melihat Sakura yang kini tengah memasang senyum lebar. Samar-samar terdengar Sakura yang tengah bersenandung kecil. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat kedua obsidian Sasuke terus tertuju pada gadis di depannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang terlihat berbeda disana.

Efek cahaya matahari senja yang terbias menyapu permukaan kulit wajah Sakura, angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut panjang Sakura, dan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan dibawa angin, menghiasi pandangannya kala itu. Cantik. Itulah kata yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Sakura… "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya sedikit memburam ketika dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa centi di depannya juga deru napas hangat pemuda itu yang menyapu lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya. Refleks Sakura menutup kedua manik emeraldnya, seakan menanti-nanti hal yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Lima detik…

Hampir sepuluh detik berlalu, tapi Sakura tak merasakan apapun. Ragu-ragu ia mulai membuka kedua matanya yang semula tertutup. Seketika kedua manik emeraldnya melebar. Dihadapannya terlihat ekspresi wajah sasuke yang seperti sedang menahan tawa.

"Apa? Ada kelopak sakura di rambutmu," ucap Sasuke. "Memang kau pikir aku kan melakukan apa, hm?"

Bluuush!

Sudah dapat dipastikan wajah Haruno Sakura sekarang tengah memerah sempurna. Jantungnya juga berdetak dengan cepat. Sakura malu. Benar-benar sangat malu! Ingin rasanya ia menghilang saja untuk saat ini. Sasuke pasti menganggapnya aneh sekarang.

"Ayo jalan." Ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah melangkah menjauhinya, tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang tengah menahan rasa malu luar biasa. Benar-benar sikap yang santai.

'Dasar Uchiha Sasuke menyebalkan!'

**The End**

A/N: AAAA! Udah Selesaaaaai! #tepar  
>Yoho, akhirnya bisa ikut meramaikan Event BTC lagi! #tebarbunga<br>Saya sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Maaf kalau fic ini masih punya kekurangan yang bejibun dan maafkan saya kalau hasilnya mengecewakan.  
>Saya harap fic ini memenuhi syarat dan ketentuan yang diberlakukan panitia BTC.<p>

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini. #terharu  
>Saya juga mau mengucapkan Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.<p>

Baiklah, monggo yang mau ngasih kritik, saran dan lain sebagainya, saya persilahkan…  
>Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya!<p>

Sampai jumpa! Salam Banjir TomatCeri 2014!

**Epilog…**

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke ketika keduanya telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bertuliskan Haruno di pagarnya.

"Ah, y-ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

"Tunggu…"

Cup!

'Heh!? Apa barusan?'

"Hn. Itu hukuman untukmu karena telah dua kali membuatku kesal hari ini," ucap Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Apa? Sakura barusaja merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir merah mudanya. Sangat singkat malah. Emeraldnya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mencerna kejadian yang barusaja terjadi. Kalau saja Sakura tidak mempunyai mental yang kuat, mungkin ia akan benar-benar pingsan saat itu juga.

"Sampai besok." Ucapan seseorang menyadarkannya. Dilihatnya punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh darinya. Dan tanpa diminta, warna merah kini kembali mendominasi wajah putihnya. Ia syok! Tentu saja.

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Terdengar teriakan Sakura menggema sore itu. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, ia hanya menyeriangai tipis di kejauhan sana.

**Really End**

**Chini VAN, Juli 2014**


End file.
